comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-07-25 - Visiting the Zoo - Gotham Style
11:55 -- Tim checks his phone as he sits on the bench. One leg jumps up and down. It's obvious the young man is nervous. Was she serious? Will she show up? Even he thinks it's a lost cause at this point..who would meet HIM? Oh well, he's here anyway and he waits. He looks around to watch the people enjoy their day, the toddlers playing, the joggers jogging and the old people canoodling on benches and some alone feeding the birds. It's times like this, that in the back of his mind, he realizes that this is why he does what he does and he gets sastisfaction out of it even if none of these people know that one of their greatest protectors is in their midst. He looks at his phone again, 11:56. Kara Zor-El flies quickly from Metropolis to Gotham for her ... well... lunch date... sorta, stopping just outside of the park, then into an alley. A few seconds later, she comes out of the alley in civilian clothes, cute glasses and a ponytail. She heads across the street and into the park, looking around for someone in a shirt with a rolling stone on it. Tim Drake glances again at the phone. 11:58. Not even Angry Birds helps right now. An old man comes up to him, a man he's seen in this park several times. "Hey, Mr. West!" he says as cheerfully as he can manager. The oldster smiles and ruffles the young man's hair, like he has for so long. "Heyya, Timmy." he says in his rough voice. "I see ya checkin' your phone in the park on a day like today, and all I can think is 'Tim's waiting on a girl.' amiright? I know I'm right." to which Tim chuckles and blushes a bit, "Ya got me Mr. West. I am. I just don't think she'll show." and the old man asks him, "Is she pretty?" Tim says, "Yes." he smiles. "Probably the prettiest I've ever seen." and Mr. West asks, "Is she smart?" and Tim nods, "Oh yeah, I think she's probably alot smarter than even she realizes she is." to which the old man pats him on the shoulder, "Then she'll show up, Timmy." and chuckles. "I'll keep an eye out for the prettiest girl in the park and if I see her I'll go up to her and say, "Don't you know you're keeping the most eligible bachelor in Gotham waiting!" and Tim laughs out loud, "But what about Bruce Wayne? Isn't he the billionaire playboy?" to which Mr. West shakes his head, "Maybe so, but you have one thing he doesn't have. Potential. I'll see ya 'round, Tim." he says, and shuffles off with his cane in hand. Tim checks his phone as the old man shuffles off. Noon. Man, it feels like a old time western now. Showdown. Kara Zor-El walks down the park walkway as Kara Kent - still looks gorgeous, but wearing glasses and a pony tail. Even Kara wonders how such a minor change can hide her, or her cousin for that matter, so well. Tim Drake wonders if she'll see him before he sees her. Of course she will. Hell, she probably just heard the conversation with Old Man West. She's got all those powers, right? He waits, doesn't look at his phone. He wonders what she'll be wearing, or if she'll realize it's him - like HIM him not the him he is now. Who knows? He's just chock full of nerves and self doubt. Kara Zor-El taps on your shoulder from behind. Yep, as you thought, she heard and saw you a while ago. Not to mention smell. She didnt even see the shirt yet. "Hi?" she says from behind you. Tim Drake doesn't jump but stands up and turns around. "Um.." he doesn't even know to call you, "Hi!" he says, the smile broad. "You showed up!" Kara Zor-El nods, hands in her pockets a bit. "Yep, I showed up. So...." she looks up and around, then at your shirt. "Ohhh that's what you meant by rolling stone. The words 'Rolling Stone' and.. and a mouth. With a tongue sticking out." She pauses. "I don't get it." Tim Drake shrugs a little, "It's just the logo the band uses. They're pretty good though I don't know what kind of music you like." he says. "You look..well, wow." he says, being his awkward self. http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-fcUgg2msn-0/Te5BXnVwa3I/AAAAAAAAL7Q/NBLbDM57aSI/s1600/supbat+62+-0.jpg Kara Zor-El raises her eyebrows. "Oohhhh it's a band. Okay. At first I thought maybe you meant you'd havea picture of Sisiphys on your shirt." She pauses. "So... Your name is Timmy?" she asks Tim Drake blinks, "Um.." oh wait, the hearing. "Actually I go by Tim. Only a few people call me Timmy." he pauses, "And you are..?" Kara Zor-El smiles and shrugs. "Kara.... so... did I keep the most eligible bachelor in Gotham waiting too long? I'm sorry if I did, I was in Metropolis and had something I had to do. Just got it done." Tim Drake blushes quite a bit, "Oh, don't pay any attention to old man West. He just likes to razz me some, I think." he runs a hand though his hair again like he does when he's all sweetly nervous, "I've only been here a little while. Glad you got everything taken care of." Kara Zor-El nods, "I'm feeling a little better about myself today." She puts her finger and thumb together. "Little bit." Tim Drake smiles softly. It's actually a genuine, sweet smile that lights up his face. "Kara, you're amazing. Don't let anyone -- ANYONE -- make you feel less than that, ok? Just a word of advice from a friend." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "It'll help when I have friends to reaffirm that sort of thinking, but yeah." She pauses. "I gave Batman a hug last night, yknow." she says as she starts walking. Tim Drake walks next to you, "See? He likes you. If he didn't you would never have gotten that close." Kara Zor-El nods a bit. "Maybe." She shrugs. "He could just be trying to build up my confidence since it's ... what's the term... in the toilet?" She nods again to herself. "But yeah... felt nice to have someone other than just my cousin to give a hug to every so often." She pauses. "He did warn me never to do that again though." Tim Drake smiles, "Also like Batman." says, quietly and makes a bold move by Tim's standards. He puts an arm around you. "So..have you ever seen a zoo?" Kara Zor-El lets you do that as she walks with you. "Does the intergalactic zoo that my cousin keeps at the Fortress of Solitude count?" Tim Drake blinks a moment, "I dunno..I've never seen it." Kara Zor-El looks forward, smiling a bit at the friendliness of the walk with someone around her own age. Sure, he has a girlfriend in a coma, but still, it feels nice. "Batman has. Um.... I could take you there if you want one day. But is that the type of zoo you mean?" Tim Drake grins, "That would be cool, sure." he says, and is a little surprise she let him do that. He's not complaining. Yes, his girl's in a coma, but he's wrestling with the grim reality that she may never wake up. It's nice to be like this with someone who welcomes it. "Yeah, kinda like that. We'll go look a the Gorillas. You might like 'em." Kara Zor-El nods and smiles. "Okay." Kara Zor-El leans against Tim a bit as they walk. "So... um..... " She tries to think of what to say. "You'll show me around Gotham... then what?" Tim Drake leans into Kara as she leans into him. "Then we'll figure it out from there. We can make it up as we go." he says, "No need for pressure." Kara Zor-El nods a bit. "Is this a date?" she asks tentatively Tim Drake thinks on this - "Do you want it to be?" Kara Zor-El nods a little. "I've never been on a date, actually" she says awkwardly for a girl who looks like she does. "But if you answered like that, I'm guessing it's not. But two friends hanging out is good too." Kara Zor-El adds "you do want to be my friend right?" Tim Drake smiles, "Of course I do..and as for the date part, I'm ok with it being a date if you want it to be. I'm not the kinda guy that will assume something just because it's happening. Too much training for that." Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "doesnt seem like in movies" she shrugs."no asking out, no flowers, no dinner or getting dressed up. It feels more like hanging out. Again... which is good -I dont get to hang out much either." Tim Drake looks over at you, "Nothing is just like in the movies..it all just..happens. You agree to hang out with someone, next thing you know it's a date, next thing you know you find a quiet corner to make out in. Stuff like that just happens.." he just shrugs, "Movies are fiction, no more than that." You say, "I'd like a date to have all the normal stuff. Normal is nice" Tim Drake thinks for a minute, then his hand slides down to take yours and tries to hold your hand. "Normal is different for all of us." He motions with his free hand. "All this? being here with you?" he says, "This isn't my normal. The guy you met last night and what you saw him doing? That fits me like a glove. That's normal for me." Tim Drake shrugs, "I've been doing that for almost as long as I've been alive. It gets into your blood, it becomes who you are. You define yourself by it. I'm struggling to avoid that to become like Batman. He lost himself long ago, and he's been trying to reclaim it ever since. If I go down that road, I'm afraid I'll end up worse than he is." Kara Zor-El looks at your hand and smiles a bit. Then looks at you. "You wouldnt ever want to have a normal life? Less responsibilities, at least while you're still young, when we're supposed to be enjoying life without having to worry that us existing might cause people who are our friends to die?" She sounds like she's talking about something personal. Tim Drake shakes his head, "Kara, I don't think I could be normal or have a normal life if I tried." he gives your hand a gentle, affectionate squeeze. "I do enjoy life, I do enjoy my friends. But I also wouldn't trade what I do for anything. If someone wanted to stop me from doing what it is I do, they'd have to kill me." Kara Zor-El nods. "I'm not sure I wanted this. Who wants your planet to blow up when you can still remember it happening, right?" She smiles a bit. "I'm being gloomy, sorry. Lets see the gorillas. I want to have fun." Tim Drake smiles and nods to Kara, "Let's go..but I will say this: Everything happens for a reason? What that reason is only reveals itself in time." Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Sometimes bad things just happen for no reason." She puts her finger over your mouth. "Gorillas. Zoo." Tim Drake pauses at that gesture, and just lets that finger sit there. A moment, then he nods, saying nothing. He leads you on into Gotham Zoo, and the huge Gorillas that inhabit it's Great Apes exhibit. Kara Zor-El leans against the railing to watch the gorillas. "I read my cousin's files about his enemies. It's nice that not all gorillas are talking with mind control powers." she says, looking at you. "Are we able to feed them?" Tim Drake shakes his head, "No. The staff here frown upon that. But they're nice to watch." he says, "No, that paticular Gorilla is singular." he says objectively. He takes a moment to look at you and asks, "Kara?" Nightwing has arrived. Kara Zor-El leans over the railing, looking at the gorillas, then looks back at you. "Tim?" Tim Drake swallows hard, and fumbles with his words. "You really are one of the nicest people I've met in a long time..and you're the prettiest I've met..like..ever." Kara Zor-El smiles, looking back at you and turns around, leaning against the railing. "I could be nicer." she says cryptically. "But thanks. You're really nice too." Tim Drake smiles, "The longer you're here, the nicer you'll be. You'll get it..it just takes some time. You can't just know. you have to learn." he leans in and kisses your cheek like you did last night. "Don't be so critical of yourself. Give it a break. There's a learning curve." You say, "Again... not so sure it's safe for me to have a learning curve. That's why your boss and Diana forced me to learn with the Amazons. It's too dangerous to have a learning curve for me." Kara Zor-El looks back at the gorillas, then back at you. "Did you know that 96 percent of the genomes in great apes are the same as those in humans? And with chimpanzees, it's less than a 2 percent difference?" She shrugs. "it's amazing how such a small amount can make such a big difference." Tim Drake shrugs, "You've got to have some kind of curve. You can't be expected to know how society works here, because it's just as different in Metropolis or Gotham as it is with the Amazons or on Krypton. Even your cousin had a learning curve when he moved from Smallville to Metropolis." he points out, "two strands of DNA." he says, pointing to a Chimpanzee at another exhibit, "seperates me, from him." Kara Zor-El pauses. "Kal was a baby when he arrived though. He had human parents and was in an area where he could grow up understanding things. Basically he had the same learning curve that you have." Kara Zor-El looks at Tim, then at the gorilla. "You look nicer." She pauses. "I wonder how many separate us though." Tim Drake nods, "True, and had you the same experience we wouldn't be having this conversation. We also wouldn't be here, because you'd be off having some wonderful college experience and dating some ripped, polo shirt wearing fratboy." he says with a shrug, "But I am curious how close WE are genetically." Kara Zor-El smiles a bit as you bring up the hypothetical. "What? Oh... yeah. yeah genetically close. Not sure." Tim Drake grins, "Yeah, genetically..because otherwise, I don't know how much closer we could be at this second." there's still a slight tinge of red in his cheeks. Kara Zor-El tilts her head, sliding off the railng gracefully - heck she probably subtly floated off - and walks right up to you. "What do you mean? You mean like... sex and children and blood transfusions and stuff like that?" Odd comination of choices she mentioned. Kara Zor-El bites her lip a bit. "Yeah that is a problem." She swallows a bit, then quickly changes the subject. "So um... what other exhibits are there?" Tim Drake almost leaned in. Almost. He is disciplined though. "Almost any animal you ever wanted to see, actually. You might like the jungle cats." Kara Zor-El smiles. "I do like lions. I was in Africa a few weeks ago and they are so cute." Tim Drake givs your hand a squeeze, "Let's go then. Maybe we can catch feeding time!" he smiles at you. Really smiles. Warm, sincere and affectionate. Nightwing zooms into the area on his nightcycle motorbike, zipping down the street in search of the youngins. He looks for Supergirl and Robin using his Titans tracking control device ™, glancing at the display as he cycles along. "Robin!" he lets out into his comm, "This is Nightwing. Where are you?" he asks. Kara Zor-El pauses, her hearing able to also hear Robin's comm. "Um... Tim? Your comm is ringing" she says as she goes over to the lion area and watches them. Tim Drake shakes his head, "Sorry, that's better left to--" a beat pause, "Oh bloody hell." he reaches up to his ear and taps. "Go, Nightwing." he nods to Kara in an "I know" fashion. Nightwing barks into his commn, "Robin, I wanted to talk to you about Spoiler," he explains, "Where are you? I know you're in the area. I'm in Gotham for the night," he explains helpfully. Kara Zor-El looks at the lions a bit more, then looks up in the sky and around, sees something, then just goes back to watching the lions dejectedly. Tim Drake returns the comm quietly, "I'm..at the zoo, with Kara. Helping her to get used to being here." Nightwing screetches around the corner and zips toward the zoo, "At the zoo? I thought you were going to show her around Titans Tower and get her introduced," he explains to Tim parentally, "I hope you're taking this leadership role seriously." Kara Zor-El looks over at Tim. "It's okay, if it's about your girlfriend you should go see her." Tim Drake shakes his head, "Nightwing is being a pain." he responds on the comm, "I'm showing her the sights, too, Nightwing." Kara Zor-El looks back at the lions. "You do realize I can hear the whole thing right? Also see where he is." Kara makes kissing noises at the lions. "Hey kitty!" Nightwing screetches around another corner and zooms through a parking lot, "Try to understand, Robin. I vouched for you and I know you can do this," he comments. He ducks around another corner as he sees people at the zoo, "Alright, I won't bother you anymore. But I just wanted to say that I think Spoiler is getting better. I'm positive she'll recover anytime now," he explains positively then furrows his brow confusedly, "You two gonna be coming back to San Francisco tonight...?" he questions morally. Kara Zor-El pushes off from the railing and walks over to Tim. "I'm very happy that your girlfriend is going to come out of her coma." She gives Tim a kiss on the cheek. Tim Drake keeps blushing and shrugs a little, "Thank you..though nothing is certain, it looks promising." he pauses, "Sometimes stuff like this happens, though -- it looks like she's going to come out, and then she doesn't." he sighs wistfully, "Everyone gets excited about it for me, but I just can't. It's happened too many times to be disappointed when her levels return to where they're at. It has been happening more and more lately, so I guess that's a good sign, but still.." he trails off. It's something that vexes him, that's for sure. Kara Zor-El smiles. "Want to go see her? Just to check? It's okay you know... I'm sure she'd want to see you there if she wakes up Don't worry, my feelings won't be hurt." Okay they would be, but she isnt saying that. Tim Drake taps his ear, where the comm unit is. "I've got a comm unit in her room, next to her bed. If she wakes up? I'll be the first to know. I go see her every day, so later on I'll take some time and stop by her room. I always make time for it" Kara Zor-El nods a little. "I guess it's a good thing this isnt a date though huh?" she says with a nervous laugh. Though actually she can't help but being upset about this. Tim Drake looks over, "Who said it's not a date?" he asks, sincerely. "I mean, we're here..we're holding hands..we've kissed each other on the cheek I don't know how many times and I know I like being with you. I mean, there's no dinner or fancy clothes or anything like that but why does there have to be?" Kara Zor-El shrugs a little, biting her lip. "You have a girlfriend though. It's probably not right. Besides um... it's more like two friends you said, remember?" she says, reminding the Boy Wonder about what was said just 20 minutes ago. Tim Drake looks you in the eye, "I have a girlfriend that may never wake up from a coma. I'm 16 years old. I'm waiting but I can't wait forever. It's tough as it is feeling like I'm alone in this relationship. I can't blame Stephanie, but what am I supposed to do?" Kara Zor-El shrugs. "But Nightwing said -..." Tim Drake cuts her off, "What Batman said to me about three minutes after you left the other night. I know a Batman tactic here when I see one, and he's got Nightwing to put pressure on me to not get too close to you." Kara Zor-El frowns a bit, crossing her arms. "Um... what?" Tim Drake sighs a little, "Okay, ready for a bit of truth? It's not like I could hide it, but I was immediately attracted to you. Hence the fast heartbeat, and all the blushing and being shy today, and at the Batcave. Batman saw it immediately, and warned me about getting to close to you because he doesn't want to see either one of us hurt. He knows how things are with Stephanie, and knows she may or may not wake up, and cautioned me about being attracted to you despite that. He brought Nightwing in on it because he's..well..they'll always be partners. He thought Nightwing's intervention might..I dunno..take away from any romantic atmosphere we might have going." Kara Zor-El looks really annoyed. You even see a flicker of red in her eyes. Then she looks upset, closing her eyes. "I knew he hated me. See?" Tim Drake shakes his head, "He does NOT hate you, Kara. He's trying to look out for you and protect you. He doesn't want me to get too close to you, possibly even to the point of you falling in love with me, then be hurt and devastated if I go back to Stephanie. He knows I was immediately attracted to you. Hell..I know I was immediately attracted to you. You're..you're amazing. Not just because of where you're from. I mean, you..you as a person. I barely know you, and I want to know as much as I can about you. I want to make you smile, make you laugh, make you realize it's okay for you to be you and to accept nothing less." he finds a bench and slumps down. "All you're worried about is if Batman hates you. Trust me, if he hated you, you'd sure know it." Kara Zor-El walks over to you again and sits down by you, hands in her lap since she doesn't know what else to do with them. "Do you think he's right then? That I'll get hurt and devastated if we... you know?" she shrugs, not quite knowing how to finish the sentence. Tim Drake shrugs, "I don't know. Only you can figure that out." he turns to you and there's a crush of emotions on his face. "I know this much: I don't want to hurt you or lead you on. I don't know /what/ is going to happen. Yes, I'm with Stephanie but who knows how that will turn out if she'll ever wake up. She may not be the same person if she ever regains consciousness. I may not be the same person. But I will be up front with you: Yes, I like you and I am very attracted to you. What you choose to do with that knowledge is up to you. Either way, I hope you'll always be my friend no matter what." his voice is pained but sincere, rife with confusion and honesty. Kara Zor-El puts her hands on your hands, looking at you. Then leans over and gives you a kiss. On the lips. For a girl who's never given a boy a kiss on the lips, she's actually really good at it. It goes on for longer than would be required to be considered just a 'peck' definitely, and definitely more pressure than a peck would have. She then pulls back and looks at you and pauses. "Maybe first see if what Nightwing said is true or a trick?... And if it's true... see how she is?" She pauses again, looking away briefly. Tim Drake just. blinks. He wasn't expecting that. At all. When kissed, he definitely kisses back and with as much pressure as you and having done this before..well..yeah. He's really good at it as well. He's beet red when the kiss parts and just nods, "Yeah. Let's figure that out and go from there." a beat pause, "But that was..umm..really nice." he says, almost shyly. He really didn't see that coming. Kara Zor-El smiles. "I.... think i have to go." She pauses before continuing. "747 in trouble" Well... maybe there's a 747 in trouble somewhere. She'll have to check so she's not a liar. Tim Drake nods, "Right. Work never stops for people like us." he stands up and when you do he hugs you. Not a friendly hug, but a long affectionate hug. He's just as good at those than kisses. "Be careful, ok?" he says softly into your ear. Kara Zor-El hugs back, and smiles that it's the affectionate type. She closes her eyes and just savors it for a second or two. She smiles a bit. "I'll be fine. Supergirl yknow." she pauses. "Thanks for showing me the zoo... I do owe you a trip to my cousin's." Tim Drake grins, and says quietly in your ear. "It's a date, then." and reaffirms what you already know but conveys the trust in his next words, "I know you'll be fine, but Robins always worry." Kara Zor-El smiles and runs off, at normal speed. At least she's trying to maintain her secret identity, until she crosses the street and enters the alley. Then there's a blur that flies off. Tim Drake watches her go, a big stupid goofy grin on his face. He waves briefly, before turning back to watch some of the animals.